


Geometry: Chapter 10, Fraser's Spin The Bottle Party

by dsa_archivist



Category: Highlander - All Media Types, due South
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-31
Updated: 2006-01-31
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: In which playing drunken spin-the-bottle leads to wild sex.  No, really!





	Geometry: Chapter 10, Fraser's Spin The Bottle Party

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Geometry: Chapter 10, Fraser's Spin The Bottle Party

## Geometry: Chapter 10, Fraser's Spin The Bottle Party

  
by Diefs Girl  


Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, I just play with 'em and hand 'em back, none the worse for wear.

Author's Notes: Posted a day late, and only one chapter- I got bagged for jury duty this week. But we get at last to the sex!

Story Notes: Highlander/due South crossover, with a cameo here and there from Hellboy, and a few other cameos the sharp-eyed might spot.

SequelTo: Geometry: Chapter 9, Welcome Home, Boys

* * *

Two hours later, after they'd eaten dinner and watched the brief thunderstorm blow across the lake, Marina had Ben and Ray sit in a circle on the sheepskin rug in front of the unlit marble fireplace while she explained the house rules. Spin the Bottle played MacLeod-style involved one empty wine bottle for spinning; one full bottle of what Ray incredulously identified as hundred-year old Glenfiddich whiskey for drinking; and one shot glass.  
  
"Glenfiddich?" Ray asked, seriously impressed. "You like whiskey?"  
  
"No," Marina admitted wryly. "But I'm trying to learn. When MacLeods get drunk, they drink hundred year-old whiskey. It's traditional."  
  
"And who are we to fool with tradition?" Fraser said innocently. In a drinking contest, his friends stood no chance, he was nearly twice Marina's weight and he had forty pounds on Ray, who was whipcord muscle over bone without a spare ounce of flesh.  
  
"Correct." Marina nodded as she filled the first shot, a little hitch in her breath the only clue to how much it had shaken her to hear Duncan's oft-repeated comment in Ben's voice. "As your hostess, I will demonstrate the proper procedure. To wit, make the toast, do the shot, spin the bottle, kiss the boy." She lifted the shot glass. "To my guests." She set it to her lips and threw it back with a quick, professional snap, set it down and reaching out, spun the bottle with a flick of her wrist. It spun around several times and eventually stopped pointing at Ray. She smiled sweetly at him and leaned forward.  
  
Ray reached out and slid a hand behind her neck for balance, hovered his lips above hers a moment, inhaling her breath, before lowering his head and sampling her mouth. Ah, lovely. Girl flavored with vintage whiskey. Christ, but he wanted to suck on that soft lower lip. His fingers tightened on her neck before he broke the kiss regretfully.  
  
Ray's fingers caressing Marina's neck as he let go was a delicious reminder of how good his and Ben's hands had felt all over her back and shoulders, but she managed to keep her voice steady. "Your turn, Ray."  
  
Ray filled the shot glass with a steady hand and saluted Diefenbaker, who was doing his best to hog one entire couch. "To the furball who introduced us." He tossed it back effortlessly and snapped the wine bottle, which spun briskly and ended up pointing conveniently at Fraser. The gold flecks in Ray's eyes glittered hungrily in the waning light at his partner.  
  
Fraser's expression was perfectly steady as he leaned forward and Ray took that as a challenge. Sometimes Ben was so damn polite it irked him. Let people walk all over him, took rations of shit he didn't deserve, got regularly shafted by the system he risked his life upholding. And still had to be alpha wolf of their pack and fight to protect Ray at every opportunity. There were times Ray would have given anything to wipe that smug expression from his face.  
  
"Take this, Mountie," he muttered as Fraser got close, and had the satisfaction of seeing his partner's eyes widen in surprise as his mouth closed over Fraser's and ravaged it. No quarter asked and none given, Ray plundered that mouth, felt Fraser's lips part before his onslaught in a surrender so willing Ray caught himself going farther than he intended, pulled on by that enthusiastic submission. Nice to see that dominance problem didn't extend to all areas of Ben's life. They'd been kissing about twice as long as he and Marina had, but when Fraser tried to ease back, Ray caught Fraser's chin in his fingers and held him immobile for another long moment, nipping at Fraser's lower lip before letting him go. Fraser's eyes were dazed and smoky with heat when he did. Ray took that as a victory. "Your turn, Ben."  
  
Six rounds later, after Ben ended up drinking double the shots Mina and Ray had and racking up more kisses than he'd probably had in the last year, they called a short break. Ben might have needed a break to let the alcohol in his system steady out, but Ray needed one to scramble the shards of his self-control back together. He'd found out Marina purred in her throat when he sucked on that full lower lip; and that her tongue was small and deft and loved to tease his, and the way she sprawled like a cat on her pillow -bonelessly relaxed- made him itch to reach over and run his hands over that tanned back.  
  
And Fraser- the second time he'd kissed Fraser the tables were turned, and his alpha friend had dominated him so easily and completely he'd wanted to bury his face in Fraser's groin and devour. Ray was so damn turned-on he was dizzy with it. Marina's tank top was riding up and there was a wide band of smooth brown skin showing between the soft cotton tank and the waistband of her faded 525's. And Ray did love low cut jeans on girls. The soft indent above the hipbone on either side of the spine begged to be tasted. That was a weird turnaround; usually Fraser was the one with the out-of-control oral fixation. Well, Ray was willing to make an exception to his no-tasting-everything rule for Marina. He couldn't think of a single part of her that wouldn't taste great.  
  
Her skin was so warm and that raspberry smell was driving him nuts, and Ray desperately wanted to lick her all over, tasting the soft skin and those sexy lean curves. She never smelled the same twice, Ray would love to check out her shower and count how many of those scented shower gels she had. Not to mention there were a few things he could think of he'd like to do to her when she was naked in the shower and that velvety skin was streaming water.  
  
He eyed her speculatively. Mina was sprawled on the edge of the sheepskin rug, her shoulders and chin propped up on the pillow, her eyes laughing as she watched Fraser carefully walk himself through a field sobriety test, measure his reflexes and come to the sober conclusion he was drunk. It was hilarious... and adorable. Oh, what the hell. Backrubs weren't part of the game, were they? A perfectly acceptable excuse to get this hands on that alluring little dip of flesh.  
  
"Hey, beautiful."  
  
Marina rolled over and the tipsy, lopsided smile she hit him with made Ray's blood heat.  
  
"Wanna backrub?"  
  
"Ooh, yes!"  
  
"Get over here, then."  
  
Marina rose up on her knees and lazily crawled the few steps to his side before collapsing on his pillow with a dreamy sigh. Ray's eyes nearly crossed at the sight of her approaching like a hunting lioness and the cat motif got a considerable enhancement when she nuzzled his knee affectionately.  
  
"You're sweet, Ray."  
  
"You're buzzed, Mina."  
  
"Yup." She rolled over onto her back and beamed up into Ray's face as he leaned over her. "And it's fun."  
  
"On your tummy, little kitty. Chop chop." He forced himself to pat her flat belly lightly, playfully.  
  
Mina rolled back over onto the pillow obligingly, hiking her shirt up a little as she did. Ray cracked his knuckles and set his thumbs at the base of her spine experimentally, and dug in. And got a shock that jerked him almost sober again. The muscles in her back were like iron, and for a change, not from tension or knots. The muscles hiding under Marina's soft tan skin rolled like a professional athlete's or a martial artist. Then again, recalling the weird expertise she displayed with that saber, he should probably have expected it. He'd had a few friends into the weapons side of the martial arts; he knew it took real muscle to swing a sword with that kind of skill.  
  
"Mina?"  
  
"Umm-humm?"  
  
"Where'd you learn to handle a sword?"  
  
"Izz 'nother MacLeod tradition," she murmured, turning her head a bit so she wasn't talking into the pillow. "We all learn. The old ones teach the fledglings."  
  
Odd choice of words, Ray reflected. Sounded oriental, not Scottish, but what did he really know about it? Fortunately, he had an expert on everything conveniently close, he could just ask Fraser later.  
  
"So who taught you?"  
  
"My kinsmen, Connor and Duncan MacLeod. Few friends of the family taught me a pretty good range of styles."  
  
"Pretty tight with your family, huh?"  
  
"Only three of us MacLeods. An' Methos, 'course. He's one of us, even if he's not a highlander. Love 'em all more than..." she laughed a little, "...anything. Wow, bigtime sappy. Even if it's true."  
  
"It's not sappy, " Fraser pointed out in that always-helpful Boy Scout tone. He hadn't anticipated alcohol would disable the crippling grief that came over Marina when she spoke of her lost family, but if the opportunity presented itself, they would be foolish to pass it up. He calculated the difficulty factor of getting to his feet and walking the three steps to Ray and Marina in his current state of intoxication, and opted for the safer route of just crawling those three paces. "Do you have a picture of them?"  
  
Marina opened her eyes and regarded Fraser, more than a trace of puzzlement on her face. "You wanna see my family? Why?"  
  
"They obviously mean a great deal to you, so I would like to know more about them," Fraser allowed, tugging Marina's abandoned pillow over and sitting down opposite Ray, so Marina's sprawled body lay between them. "I like to know that kind of information about my friends." He reached down and set his hands over Ray's, feeling his partner's fingers shift automatically to make room for him. "We are friends, are we not?"  
  
Ray watched it hit Marina like a runaway truck. He could sympathize. He'd been on the receiving end of a couple Fraser-isms before, where his friend packed so much emotional impact into a simple sentence it hit like a concussion blast. So much feeling, so much need, so much everything; offered up for acceptance or rejection with no notion of how rare, beautiful -or terrifying- it was. No wonder his friend had gotten leery of offering his friendship. It would scare the shit out of most people. Not Marina, though... she looked like she'd just been gifted with her heart's desire while firmly convinced she did not deserve it. Probably just the way he'd looked, the first time Fraser had called him friend and convinced him he meant Ray Kowalski, not Ray Vecchio.  
  
"Yes, Ben." Ray had to admire her vocal control, tipsy as she was. It was rock-steady. "We are friends. Forever."  
  
"Forever's a long time," Fraser observed.  
  
"You have no idea, love."  
  
It was the first time she'd used that endearment on anyone but Dief. Ray wondered what it symbolized.  
  
"Can you stand?"  
  
Her question caught Ray's idly wandering thoughts... and his idly wandering hands, which he was startled to discover laced through Fraser's as they rubbed Marina's back together. When had that happened? Fuck, like he wasn't turned on enough already? To have his partner's hands laced through his, caressing Marina with a lover's hunger, a lover's freedom, was insanely erotic. What a thought, to feel Marina's naked body sandwiched between his and Ben's, after it felt so incredible to feel her dancing between them. Jesus, he had to get his mind off this or he was just not going to be able to control himself anymore.  
  
"If necessary," Fraser said judiciously.  
  
"Try. I've got something to show you, since you asked."  
  
Curious now and grateful for the diversion, Ray helped Fraser to his feet and guided six feet of slightly unsteady Mountie down the hallway after Marina. Her apartment went back farther than Ray had any idea. The one time he'd walked down this hallway, he'd thought it fairly short, but the curved corridor led past half a dozen rooms, most of them as dark as before. She led them into a Japanese-influence bedroom done in cool, pale violets, and into a small library that branched off it. Dominating one entire wall was a three quarter life size portrait of Marina and two men, so realistic it stopped Ray and Ben cold.  
  
"My family," Marina said simply. "Clan MacLeod."  
  
The portrait had been done with all three in authentic Scottish costume, kilts and plaids, swords and daggers, and a glorious highland meadow complete with ruined castle in the background. Marina was seated on a weathered granite block, and two tall highland warriors stood behind her. There was no family resemblance beyond costume, except for a certain fierce, wild pride in their expressions. Marina's pale blond tints didn't match the dark, brooding warrior on her right, or the storm-gray eyes and chestnut-brown hair of the man on her left. A hand-and-a-half broadsword lay across Marina's lap and both men were holding huge claymores. It was almost a disturbing portrait; the trio looked more like living weapons, icons of battle, than people.  
  
"The dark one is Duncan, and the fair is Connor."  
  
"Wild," Ray said, amazed by the picture. Modern oil portraits weren't his style but this was incredible.  
  
"Striking," Fraser observed.  
  
"Gods, I miss them."  
  
To Fraser's surprise, Marina leaned against his shoulder and slipped an arm around his waist. Still, it was the most natural thing in the world to put an arm around her shoulders and cradle her against his side. Even more comfortable was Ray leaning against his other side, and as Fraser stood there, absorbing the impact of the portrait, he came to the surprising conclusion he could quite happily spend the rest of the evening doing nothing more than holding his two friends close.  
  
Realizing he was wavering slightly and his friends were leaning on him, Fraser simply backed the trio up a dozen paces until he sat down on the edge of the lavender-draped bed in the next room, and they sat down with him, the portrait clearly visible through the archway. Both Ray and Mina seemed pleased to sit, even if he'd been the one consuming the majority of the whiskey.  
  
"This your bedroom?" Ray asked, glancing around and spying another picture of one of the men in the portrait, the dark one, Duncan. On her bedside table was a 5x7 snapshot in a souvenir frame from Paris, and Duncan and Marina and a third man were standing in front of Notre Dame. He wondered if the third man, dark-haired but with skin as milky-white as Fraser's and damn hot in that sexy-brainy-geek style, was Methos, the one she'd mentioned before. Guy sure didn't look Greek, though. Too pale and pretty. Half English, maybe? In the snapshot, Marina's face was alive with happiness and love as she hugged them both close.  
  
"Yep." Marina glanced around at them fondly. "Me casa es su casa, et cetera."  
  
"Greatness. Thought it would take longer to get in your bed than this." Ray's eyes gleamed wickedly and he pounced, sliding those long fingers up under her shirt and tickling mercilessly. Mina shrieked and tried to dive behind Fraser, who looked caught between remonstrating Ray and helping him.  
  
"Ben!" Marina appealed. "Help!" Her happy laughter as she dodged around him again decided the matter. Fraser spun around, wrapped his hands around her waist, and tumbled her toward the center of the bed. Ray yelped in triumph and dove for her other side.  
  
"This is help?" she gasped out, giggling madly as Fraser's fingers proved even more deft at tickling than Ray's.  
  
"Yes," Fraser said calmly, deciding that tickle-fights definitely made his list of favorite party activities. Rolling around like happy puppies, two warm playful bodies tumbled over and around his, snuggled up close, what could be nicer? "Help for Ray."  
  
"Wretch!" At a disadvantage, Marina switched tactics and dove for the floor, trying to escape. She was quick and lithe and nearly made it, but Ray and Ben each grabbed an ankle as it flashed by and dragged Marina back, laughing helplessly as they tickled her feet. Once she was back on the bed, Ben pulled her into his arms, holding her cradled against his chest and Ray moved in, sliding her shirt up to bare her ribs and tickling mercilessly.  
  
"Uncle!" she gasped, utterly helpless with laughter.  
  
"Should we accept her surrender, Ben?"   
  
"Does it come sealed with a kiss?"  
  
Marina collapsed into another fit of giggles at that comment, and even Ray howled.  
  
"Sealed with a kiss it is," and still laughing, Marina squirmed around in his arms, cupped his face in her hands and pressed those lovely vibrant lips on his.  
  
Time slowed down for Benton Fraser, stretched out like taffy, an extended moment of explosive sweetness and lingering succulence so delicious it dazzled the senses. That lithe frame lying on him; those lovely lean dips and curves flowing against his; those tightly wound muscles softening in delicious languor. Her gorgeous body in his arms, dear Lord, that quick, deft little tongue was in his mouth, teasing him, the heat of her breath was dizzying and the spicy scent of her was killing him. Simply killing him.  
  
Marina and Ray might think he was oblivious to the byplay between them all, but he'd smelled Mina and Ray's growing arousal all evening and their combined pheromone scent was maddening. Even stranger was the fact both of them wanted him as much as each other. But it was plain Marina and Ray were so afraid of pressuring him neither would take that final step, neither would push their playful affection into desire. That was almost as frustrating as realizing his friends thought he was some kind of trembling near virgin. He wasn't that straight-laced, was he? Did they think he couldn't want? Didn't need?  
  
Nonsense. His friends just cared about him -loved him- too much to push him into something he might not want, but would permit because he would not want to refuse them. That would be obscene to both. Ray would kill anyone who forced him into a sexual act, and he was quite sure Marina would do worse. Women were far more vengeful than men when it came to that particular situation.  
  
And while he and Ray had only been friends with Marina for a short time, he was very sure they had crept into her broken heart in a way she had been unprepared for, but was desperately glad of. He'd caught her once or twice with an unguarded look on her expressive face, wistful longing mixed with a frantic fear of pushing their friendship too far too fast. She was all but petrified of driving them away. Where did that fear come from? Was it related to the loss of the ones she loved? Ray had a very similar issue, after the divorce from his wife. He would back away from something he wanted, just so it couldn't be taken from him later.  
  
What could he do to convince his friends he wanted this as much -if not more- than they did? Or was that the solution, right there? If neither would take that final step, what was stopping him from doing it? If he was the one to initiate their intimacy, there was no way he was being pressured, correct? Beyond the mindless pressure in his groin that only one thing would ease. All right, with that problem solved, how to show his friends his intentions?  
  
Fraser lifted his head from Marina's succulent mouth and analyzed their relative positions. Marina was lying on her side with Ray snuggled up against her back, his head propped up on one hand, and the other was slowly stroking the curve of her hip. Ah yes, he had an idea. Actually, he had several, and he rather fancied they'd shock his friends almost as much as they'd delight.  
  
Fraser eased closer to Marina and watched her eyelids droop with pleasure as he laced his fingers through Ray's and they stroked her together. Ray didn't seem disturbed by the fact he was holding hands with his partner; that was a good sign. Then again, Ray habitually ignored any social convention he didn't like, why should this be any different? His and Ray's kisses had grown easier as they got more comfortable with the new parameters of their friendship, but neither had initiated anything sexual. They were both still a bit skittish for that. Fraser had wondered once or twice over the course of their partnership if Ray was bisexual, but never asked; it seemed so rude, given he'd been married so long. Maybe he should have just asked a long time ago...  
  
He'd been letting Ray's hand lead, just following the movement, but when he changed the direction Ray's fingers went along without hesitation. There were so many lovely places on Marina he wanted to touch, to explore, to taste. He guided their hands down over her abdomen, feeling the lean muscles under her skin. She was so thin; not a spare gram of fat on her anywhere, they simply had to find a way to get a little more weight on her before she faded away to nothing. None of that, Fraser admonished himself. Time for worry later, now was time for loving.  
  
The surge of desire that thought caused was enough to push him into taking the plunge. He slid his and Ray's linked hands up under her little tank top and brushed their thumbs over the curve of one small breast, cupping it in Ray's palm, his bigger hand covering what Ray's didn't. And felt both Marina and Ray go rigid from shock. Twin laser beam stares locked his face and for a split second Fraser felt his face try to shift to guard-mode, impervious to reaction, and refused -absolutely refused- to permit it. He wanted this, damn it, and for once in life he was going to reach for what he wanted. If Fraser had known what his unguarded expression looked like, he wouldn't have worried. The heat, the sultry desire, the dark longing was so vivid it nearly scorched the skin.  
  
Ray couldn't believe it. Could. Not. Believe. It. He had his hand in Fraser's, and on Marina's tit. Fuck, how drunk was Ben? Judging from his expression, not at all. Searching Ben's face for a clue to this unexpected move, Ray came to the astonishing conclusion his partner was not only completely in control of himself, Ben knew exactly what he was doing to both Ray and Marina. Un-fucking-believable! Every time Ray thought he knew his partner inside and out, Benton Fraser could still come up with some new facet to blow him away with.  
  
"Didn't know you had it in you, partner," Ray murmured, purely delighted by this turn of events and leaning forward, captured Ben's mouth. And felt Marina's nipple tighten under his palm. Turned her on, did it? Good. Time follow Ben's example and go for broke.  
  
Ray ran the tip of his tongue along Ben's lips. Not soft, those lips. Not at all. But delicious. Strong, firm, pushing back with equal strength and oh, yes, opening under his encouragement. Drawing him in. Greatness. Beyond greatness. Words didn't cover it, couldn't cover it. Christ, how long had he wanted to try this? Forever, it felt like. And if Marina had not come along he would never, ever have tried. Not in a thousand years, not in ten thousand. Never even let himself think it. Ben's friendship was the best thing in his life and Ray would have cut off his own hand before doing anything to jeopardize it. Sock him in the jaw, sure. Yell at him? Constantly. But kiss him? Show Ben exactly how much he meant to Ray? Never. Too dangerous. Way, wayyyy too dangerous. Making a resolution to get Marina the best damn present in the city to thank her for opening up this possibility for him and Ben, Ray lost himself in the rapture of his partner's kiss.  
  
Pressed between Ben and Ray, Marina heard the astonishment in Ray's voice as he murmured that amazing little comment before pulling Ben into a kiss that looked like it had been years in the making. It was so hot it made her nipples hurt and made her wet. The boys were obviously going to be busy for a few seconds, giving her time to think, for which she was grateful, because it was time to fish or cut bait. Time to decide if she was going any further with this, or if it constituted a betrayal of Duncan and Methos.  
  
Did it? Really? She was well aware Duncan had sought solace in the arms of Amanda during their separation, and while she was quite possessive about her men, one thing she wasn't was the jealous type. They weren't the same thing. Honestly, sometimes she felt so sorry for Amanda. Her Watcher file read like a Shakespearian tragedy. And as fond of Amanda as Duncan was, she knew quite well the heart-and-soul-deep love he had for her, he didn't have for Amanda. Affection, friendship, yes, he did genuinely care about her. Love? The kind of deathless devotion Duncan felt for her? No way. And while there'd been the momentary spike of envy, she'd honestly been glad Duncan wasn't alone. This separation was hard enough on all of them; she wasn't going to begrudge her beloveds whatever scrap of comfort they might find in this hell of an exile. And Duncan was relentless about equality in relationships, if he'd wanted her to abstain, he'd have done the same.  
  
Methos? Methos was, as always, in a class by himself because of his age. He'd confided to her once over the last five thousand years he'd simply lost interest in sex for it's own sake. If he didn't have a deep emotional attachment, his body wouldn't even respond. Nothing. Methos, bless his loving heart and millennia-old perspective, would be standing behind her pushing as hard as he could. Cheering her on. Heck, he'd probably want to take pictures. Which made her smile. Gods, she missed them, but her love for them was untouchable. Ageless. Time would not change or diminish what they felt. The centuries would only make it stronger. They had eternity together. And if she could snatch a little happiness with two such wonderful men, people her own men would be proud to call friend, then why the hell wasn't she reaching out with both hands and holding on as hard she could?  
  
"Marina?" Fraser and Ray exchanged slightly troubled glances. She was lying in their arms, but at the same time she was a thousand miles away. But the sound of her name pulled her back, and the smile she gifted them with on her return was dazzling.  
  
"Yes?" The light in her eyes was soft, shining, and there was so much more than passion in there both Fraser and Ray were almost startled enough to draw back. Almost. But not quite.  
  
"What..." Fraser couldn't think how to frame the question without sounding like an idiot.  
  
Ray was more direct. "Are you... all right?" The question encompassed a lot more than four little words should.  
  
"Oh, yes," she breathed. "For the first time in a long time, I'm all right."  
  
That got her twin smiles that were nearly blinding. Even so, Ben and Ray closed their arms around her and held her close between them.  
  
"Sssh, rest for a minute," Ray murmured. All right or not, that momentary disassociation had bothered both him and Frase. A lot.  
  
"Kiss me first."  
  
Oh, there was a lot to be said for making love to men who knew each other so well. Twin mouths descended, not on hers, but on her cheeks, forehead, jaw, pressing soft, gentle little kisses that soothed rather than ignited. Passion sublimated for the moment into tenderness, how sweet. She was lying with a pair of closet romantics, she would never have guessed. But she knew now and sighed in delight. It was wonderful.  
  
"Close your eyes," Ray murmured against her cheek, and when she did, those soft kisses traveled over her eyelids, her temples, and it made her realize how very tired she was. She hadn't slept properly in over a year, and between the whiskey and being cuddled like this, she was relaxing in a way she had all but forgotten.  
  
Fraser raised his head and looked a question at Ray. With her face relaxed like this, the marks of exhaustion on Marina's features were so clear he wondered how he could have ever missed them in the first place. It was that heavy, dark tan that covered every visible inch of her skin, he decided. It disguised so many things, the dark shadows under her eyes, that almost frightening thinness, so many little signs that marked her as walking-wounded. Ray understood the unspoken question and nodded an answer without having to think about it.  
  
"Sleep," Fraser murmured into her hair.  
  
Exhaustion was dragging her down with frightening swiftness, but there was a question she had to ask first. "Will you be here when I wake up?"  
  
"We'll be here," Ray and Ben whispered together, and Ray reached behind his back and grabbed the edge of the lavender comforter, pulling it over them as Fraser did the same until they were all swathed in its silk and goose down folds.  
  
She sighed happily. "Lights off." The lights all over the apartment dimmed and faded to black.  
  
"Hey, Ben?"  
  
"Yes, Ray?"  
  
"Kiss me goodnight."  
  
"As you wish, Ray."  
  
* * *  
  
Fraser woke first the next morning, wondering where he was. He was so warm, so comfortable, wrapped in the most amazing silky textures, and his arms were full of something both soft and hard. His eyes opened and fell first on Marina's sleeping face, with Ray's tucked into the curve of her shoulder, and they were both so lean he was holding them together in his arms quite comfortably. It was, even after only being awake a few seconds, unquestionably the best morning of his life. Even Dief was there, curled up on the end of this ridiculously large bed, in what Fraser was sure was his accustomed spot. Well, it was hardly his place to tell Marina who could sleep in her bed, not when he was so glad to be in it too, and there was plenty of room for everyone.  
  
Moving was out of the question, even though he could certainly use a trip to the bathroom; it would wake them both, and truthfully, Ray needed the sleep almost as much as Marina did. A bit of discomfort was irrelevant, although he knew that thought would annoy both Mina and Ray. But they were so much more important than... well, anything. But since he'd been given a little time to think before his friends woke, he'd take it gladly. How did he feel about this? Had the whiskey he'd drunk last night made him do something he regretted?  
  
No. The answer was so swift and sharp it almost hurt. No, he did not regret one single thing he'd done. He could wish they'd done more, certainly, but there was time for that. Plenty of time. But to wake up like this, in the arms of... what to call them? Friends? Yes, that word was important, but it wasn't enough anymore. Lovers? Yes, that was so much better. This warm togetherness was so much better than his lonely, narrow cot at the Consulate. And judging from Marina's sleepy question before exhaustion dragged her under, she was quite anxious to continue where they'd left off, too. How strange it all was, and at the same time, how wonderful.  
  
"That's a shit-eating grin, partner," Ray murmured, and Fraser turned to see Ray wearing a thoroughly smug smile himself.  
  
"It matches yours, partner."  
  
Ray's grin got wider. "Bet it does."  
  
Ray looked down at Marina and his face softened with an expression Fraser realized he'd seen once or twice before. Who had he seen Ray looking at with a lover's tenderness? Then that look shifted to him, and Fraser suddenly felt very foolish. The few times he'd seen that look before, it been for him. He just hadn't had any reference for it, so had been unable to recognize it for what it was. Dear Lord, what he owed Marina for freeing him and Ray to acknowledge their feelings for each other. Perhaps he should get her something to show his appreciation, because 'thank you' was so pathetically inadequate.  
  
"Got a good morning kiss for me?" Ray teased.  
  
That drew his attention back to the present. "Yes, Ray. Several, if you like."  
  
"One for me too?" The drowsy question was so hopeful, and when they looked down at Marina, her face half-hidden in sleep-tumbled hair, both felt a sharp spike of hunger, softened by that same tenderness she always evoked. The urge to protect, to guard, to surround her with love and caring until that open wound in her heart faded to a scar -it would never heal completely, they both knew that- and the lurking sadness was gone from those lovely azure eyes.  
  
"Yes, Mina," Fraser murmured. "As many as you want." He lowered his mouth to hers, the kiss soft and sweet, and conveying everything he thought it was too soon to say. He felt, rather than saw, Ray's smile, and lifted his mouth from hers to imprint that smile with his kiss, branding it for his own. Yes, nothing in life could be better than this. Then her body moved against his, sliding against his morning rampancy, and he realized yes, there was something better. Now. Please, now.  
  
"Yes," Marina murmured, making Fraser aware he'd spoken those last words aloud, and since she was facing him, slid her hands up under his shirt, running her fingertips over his chest. What muscle he had. It was like a solid wall of flesh, so hot and covered with milk-white skin that was marvelously soft. What a dizzying combination of soft and hard. She wanted to touch it. She wanted to taste it. She wanted to hear the heart inside it beating madly for her. "Ben..."  
  
"Yes," Ray murmured, and Mina felt him lean over and capture Ben's mouth again. Oh, yes, let them start with Ben. Let her and Ray show their shy friend everything wonderful about loving; and knew without words Ray was thinking the same thing. Ah, the delight of a lover who read your mind. Rapturous. And then there was no more room in her thoughts for thinking. Just feeling.  
  
She traced the lines of Ben's muscles, feeling him shudder under her touch, marveling at how responsive he was. He would learn there was so much more, and she skimmed her fingertips over his nipples and smiled at the sharp gasp that evoked, circling those flat circles with her fingertips, delicately first, teasing, then she pinched lightly, and Ben moaned. What that moan did to her; she wanted to taste those hard little pebbles, to lick and nip them and see what sound he would make.  
  
That moan against Ray's lips slammed straight down his spine to his groin and he was instantly hard, blood swelling him so fast it was almost painful. Hearing Ben groan with passion, with pleasure, it made Ray want to strip that body bare and drown his partner in sensation until there was no room in him for anything but ecstasy. He wanted Ben mindless with it. And damn it, they all still had way too many clothes on for what he wanted to do. He pressed a kiss against Fraser's mouth and drew his away, and Marina took possession of it before Fraser could whimper at Ray pulling away.  
  
"Back in a minute, Ben," Ray murmured, and he got his fingers under Marina's tank top and eased it off over her head. Fraser had to break the kiss to let him do it, but the sight of her breasts was too enticing and his mouth watered. God, did that tan cover every centimeter of her? He had to taste. Couldn't resist. And when he drew one tan nipple into his mouth and felt it harden against his tongue, heard Marina's breathing hitch and accelerate, he sucked, hard, and she arched like a bow and cried out his name, and he had to cover that cry with another kiss.  
  
Ray wanted Ben naked, but the arch of Marina's spine was too beautiful, that graceful double curve too enticing, he trailed a line of slow kisses all the way from the base of her skull to the base of her spine. He'd been right, there wasn't a square inch of her that didn't taste heavenly. She shuddered and her mouth on Ben's grew frenzied, hungry, and to his surprise Fraser found he was matching her wildness, devouring those kisses, sucking that lower lip that just seemed made for it, playing with that clever little tongue that was teaching his so many new ways to excite.  
  
Ray summoned up what little restraint he had left and sat up, stripping off his t-shirt and tossing it away, uncaring where it landed. He moved around to Fraser's back, and pulled up his white henley and repeated the kissing process, this time starting at the base of Ben's spine and moving up to his shoulder blades. The bunched-up shirt won't let him reach any higher and he leaned down and urged Fraser up.  
  
"Sit up, Ben," Ray murmured, "Let me get this off." And he tugged at the shirt again.  
  
Hearing Ray murmur his name in a lover's hot whisper made Fraser's erection jerk, hard, almost pain but not quite. He'd never had a clue pleasure could be so intense, so strong, even being with Victoria was a pale shadow. No! His reaction to that thought was almost a retch. He would not sully the perfection of this moment with her memory, he would not. His friends... his lovers deserved better.  
  
Ray and Marina felt him jerk, felt that sharp tremble almost of fear and both drew back immediately, and Fraser nearly cried.  
  
"No, don't leave me!" His hoarse appeal was almost a twin to Marina's plea of the night before and they were wrapped around him instantly, Mina in front, Ray in back; soft sweet kisses pressed over all him, face, shoulders, neck, everywhere they could reach, arms holding him so tight it should have hurt but didn't, it was so good to know he was wanted so badly, loving voices whispering tender reassurances.  
  
"Sssh, love," Marina murmured. "We're here, we won't leave." What a shock, that Ben was as scarred inside as she was. He hid it a helluva lot better than she did. Where had that flash of raw agony come from? She'd like to kick the shit out of whoever hurt him so badly. She met Ray's eyes over Ben's shoulder, puzzled and worried; and realized Ray knew exactly what was going on and was as pissed off as she was, but this was not the time to get into it.  
  
Was this the bond that drew them all together? That they were all so hurt inside? The knowledge that together, perhaps, they might finally be whole again? Nothing healed like loving, Marina knew, so she cupped Ben's face in her hands and kissed him again and again, while Ray's arms stayed locked around his partner, his face pressed against Fraser's shoulders, rocking them all just a little.  
  
The tension gradually eased out of that ridiculously strong body, and when Ben began returning her kisses Mina knew the danger was past. Damn, but their hearts were just minefields. It was good they all knew how walk softly on another's pain. It was necessary.  
  
But the shudders were gone, and Ray was urging them up, and then Ben's shirt was gone too, and finally that broad chest was hers to devour. She nipped at his lower lip, tasted the hollow of his throat, and when her mouth traced a slow, hot, wet line down to his right nipple, a needy, guttural cry escaped as Ben threw his head back.   
  
Wonderful, the feel of that vibrating, passionate moan under her lips. She traced the edge of Ben's flat areolas, such a pretty dusky rose color, alternating teasing the edges and nipping the tips until Ben's breath was hitching unevenly and his hands were locked on her hips, rocking her against his thighs. She nipped at the hardened tip, soothed it with a lick, then suckled just the slightest bit, but Ben moaned again, an unbelievably needy sound, and she couldn't resist, she suckled, hard. Greedy. Hungry. Urgent and immediate and real... and Ben was a moaner. Wonderful. She loved hearing what she and Ray were doing to him.  
  
Fraser rose up on his knees, pulling Marina up against his torso, one hand splayed at the base of her spine, pressing her against his aching erection. No shyness, not now. Just heat, and desire, and freedom. Freedom to do whatever the hell he wanted, and he wanted it all. He wanted so much from Ray and Mina and to his shock it was perfectly all right, better than that, they wanted Ben to want them. Wanted to know how much he hungered for them. He was ecstatic to show it. His mouth descended on Marina's, drawing the air out of her lungs, giving back his own breath, as sweet and essential for life as that buddy-breathe he'd given Ray once. Ah, to feel Ray behind him, wiry arms holding him tight, those long, clever fingers stroking his shoulders, his arms, that smart mouth silenced for once with his flesh.  
  
Kneeling behind Ben, that broad back pressed up against his chest, Ray couldn't resist, he just couldn't. That Discovery Channel special on wolf mating habits was going to get a test drive. He rose up on his knees, bared his teeth and set them against the spot where Ben's shoulder met his neck; set his teeth and bit down, lightly, feeling the muscle give just a little under his bite. Ben shivered, and growled. The sound was impossibly erotic, that powerful, hungry growl. Moans, then growls. Incredible. Ray locked his hands on his partner's hips and transferred his attention to Ben's ears, running his tongue along the edge and suckling the lobe. His hands ran along Ben's thighs, caressing through the denim, damn, Ray was so hard he might come before they even managed to get their clothes off.  
  
"Ben," Ray murmured, kissing the soft spot beneath his ear, "want you so much, need you so bad, why did we wait so long?"  
  
That breathless, hungry question pushed Fraser over the edge and he pulled one hand loose from where it was fisted in Marina's long hair, wrapped it around Ray's wrist and splayed his partner's hand over his erection, trapping it between his and Marina's bodies. He'd wanted Ray to touch him for so long; he couldn't wait any longer, he needed this.  
  
Oh, yeah, fuck all Ray'd never imagined what it would be like to make love to someone he could communicate with on that unspoken, almost visceral level he and Fraser shared. Ben's thoughts were pulsing in his mind, desires and wants spread out like a diagram of passion. He jerked the button loose on Fraser's jeans and slid the zipper down with a quick sideways tug; and as long as he was right there, twisted his wrist and did the same to Marina's. Much better... and suddenly Ray wanted to laugh. Typical! Ben was wearing white cotton boxers that matched his henley, and Marina was wearing tiny little pastel-blue thong panties that matched her tank top. He loved a pair of merciless coordination freaks. It was so damn adorable; everything about them was so adorable. He slid one long-fingered hand under Ben's boxers and finally -finally!- Ben's dick was pulsing in his bare hand.  
  
Fraser moaned into Marina's lips and she grinned and pressed a hot kiss on the corner of his mouth. Enough playing, time to get to business; Ray was right, screw these damn clothes. Her hands reached down and shoved Ben's jeans and briefs down over his hips and Ray read her mind like print and tumbled them all sideways, controlling Ben's fall so he landed in the middle of the bed, flat on his back. Marina pulled her lips away and once more, Ray's kiss claimed Ben's mouth before he could whimper from the loss. She stripped Ben's jeans and briefs off with gentle efficiency; and sometime last night they'd all ended up barefoot, odd that she didn't remember how. Ray's jeans followed and Marina grinned in sly delight and filed away the fact Ray liked going commando. That had possibilities for later fun. She kicked off her jeans and thong and shoved them to the floor with a foot.  
  
And then just knelt on the bed for a moment, watching the picture spread out on her lavender silk bedspread. They were beautiful. Oh, so lovely. She'd painted a picture once of Methos and Duncan asleep, tangled in each other's arms after an endless night of loving, painted it from memory as they'd both have died of embarrassment to know she'd done it. She'd brought it with her into exile, it was locked in her personal safe this very second; hidden behind the portrait of herself, Duncan and Connor in the next room, and watching the scene spread out before her, Marina knew she was going to paint a second of this very moment. To remember.  
  
The thought of being the One terrified Marina with the weight of responsibility it bore, but she would shoulder the burden and do her best if it fell to her. For love of all those who died during the Gathering. But she would need these memories to cherish, to hold in her heart for eternity; otherwise she would lose her mind from the agony of being so very, very alone. She was simply not so strong as that.  
  
Ray was in heaven and so was Fraser, but both realized at the same moment Marina was not touching them any longer and they broke their kiss to look for her. She was kneeling at the end of the bed, watching them with the strangest expression on her lovely face, so many complex emotions layered one on top of the other, affection and sadness, wistfulness and longing, loneliness, sorrow... and love. Love for them. They reached for her at the same second.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Marina smiled, all that sadness banished in an instant, by them. It was humbling to realize they could do that. "You're so beautiful together. So lovely. Did you know that?"  
  
They both blushed -cherry red- and she smiled wider, dazzlingly, and pounced on them like a kitten on a treat.  
  
"Kiss me!"  
  
Like that was a chore- Fraser and Ray snuggled her between their bodies and the fire in them leaped up again, all that warm skin each had been longing to touch was bare now, it was fantastic! Ben's milk-white, Marina's deep red-brown, and Ray's light tan. What a rainbow of colors and textures; Ben's was soft as velvet, Marina's like silk, and Ray's supple as fine leather.  
  
But Ray and Marina had Ben on their minds and as one they turned on him, hungry and demanding, bent on marking him for their own. No one else's, just theirs, and damn it Ben would know that down to the depths of his soul by the time they were done.  
  
"You're ours, damn it," Marina whispered, and Ray stole a page from Ben's book and growled hungrily.  
  
"And don't you ever fucking forget it," he rasped against Ben's cheek.  
  
Ray's mouth came down on Ben's as Marina slithered down his body agile as an eel. Ben was trapped, and dear Lord, he never, ever wanted to be anywhere else. He thought he'd reached the outer limits of how turned on he could be, but when Marina's clever little mouth enveloped his aching erection, that deft tongue peeled his foreskin back and flicked over the tip; he bucked, moaned again and only Ray's weight on his chest holding him down kept Ben from levitating right off the bed. Marina drew him deeper into her mouth, caressing the soft underside with her tongue, suckling gently, feeling the heavy weight grow heavier with engorging blood and the pulse in it pounding wildly, the beat heavy against the smoothness of her palate.  
  
Ben almost fought -almost- it just wasn't right that this was all about him; but Ray was fiercely determined and so was Marina, and finally Ben just went limp and let them have their way. The pleasure they were causing, he was all but mindless with it and his last coherent thought was that was exactly what they wanted. Him, mindless with pleasure in their grip... he was more than willing to oblige.  
  
Marina purred when he finally stopped struggling and Ben's mouth under Ray's grew frenzied as his hands fisted in the tangled lavender sheets, Ben had to hold onto something or he'd catapult right off the bed! How could she make it better?!?! But that purring doubled the pleasure, driving him higher, destroying everything but how unbelievably good it all felt, pulling him closer and closer to the peak.  
  
Ray grinned in satisfaction and transferred his attention to Ben's nipples, sucking hard, knowing how good it felt, and knowing just how rough he could be without hurting. Ben was moaning, gasping, head thrashing back and forth and all but out of his mind with overwhelming pleasure.  
  
Marina was devouring Ben, and Ray wanted some of that himself, so he traced a wet path down Fraser's chest to his navel, and that was so delightful he lingered there for a bit, the skin below it was so smooth and soft under his cheek. But Ben was getting close, and Ray wanted to taste before his partner came. He slid the rest of the way down and kissed Marina's forehead, her cheeks, chin and nose, his shoulder braced against Ben's muscular thigh.  
  
"Let me," he murmured, and Marina opened her eyes and smiled around Ben's cock.  
  
"Together," she murmured and Ray looked confused. "Like this." She let Ben's cock slide out of her mouth and pulled Ray's head down beside hers, and puzzled but willing, Ray let her. "Pretend we're sharing an Popsicle," she murmured and Ray caught on; damn, she was fucking brilliant!  
  
They each pillowed a head on one of Fraser's thighs and licked together, two long, slow licks that traced his erection from base to tip and Ray couldn't resist, he caught the back of her head and kissed her fiercely, Ben's cock trapped between their mouths.   
  
Marina reached for Ray's free hand and twisted her fingers through his, holding on tight; and Ray had an idea of his own, and dragged their linked hands down to his own near-painful erection. He wrapped Marina's fingers around his cock and coaxed her into a rhythm that was so hard and fast he caught up with Ben in seconds and was suddenly, shockingly close to coming. But he wasn't leaving Marina hanging, and releasing her hand Ray's long, skilled fingers slid between her legs and cupped her. When he entered the slick, wet depths there he found her apex and rubbed two fingertips over it. It was an inferno, and she came right then, a hot wet flood, she'd been that close, arching back, gasping and crying out. She wanted them that much... Ray grinned fiercely and coaxed a second and third shocking orgasm from her; leaving her limp and purring in satiation as the ecstatic shudders faded.  
  
Ray felt Ben thrash harder as Marina purred against his straining erection, still trapped between their mouths, and curious, he hummed a little in his throat -he hadn't a clue how to purr- and Ben howled like Dief, loud and powerful and shockingly hungry. They both grinned wickedly and redoubled their efforts and it was too much for Ben, he roared like a maddened lion and came in helpless waves, thick ropy come slicking Ray and Marina's kisses. Feeling Ben come against his mouth was too much for Ray and he came in Marina's hand, feeling her touch gentle to a feather-light caress as the pleasure ripped out of him in powerful waves. When the final shudder of his orgasm had wrung itself out, Ben collapsed back on the pillows like he'd been gut-shot. Marina and Ray grinned in delight, and Ray nuzzled her cheek.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
"Yeah." And they kissed one more time, happy and content and delighted beyond words with the success of their efforts, then crawled up and collapsed on either side of Ben. He wrapped an arm around each, cradling their heads on his chest, and Marina and Ray twined their fingers together and let their joined hands rest on Fraser's breastbone.  
  
* * *  
  


  
 

* * *

End Geometry: Chapter 10, Fraser's Spin The Bottle Party by Diefs Girl 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
